A Silver Sky
by Enrawitch98
Summary: Leaving a tragic and disturbing life behind, Seraphine, otherwise known as Sera, is reborn as Bella Swan's twin sister, It's a fresh new start in a world she knows about from her photographic memory, and a whole new family to love. But while she knows about the creatures in this new world, she is unsure about herself... Review plz


**Hello there! Some of you may know my writing from 'White Heart,' a KHR fic. My muse for that particular story has run short, but I'm trying my best to write it despite the missing muse. It would be helpful if people actually gave me reviews. You people are making me chew my hair.**

**Anyway, I decided I wanted to start a new fic since I have a lot of muses for stories except for 'White Heart.' But I promise that I never intend to abandon any of my stories. It's just that my updating might be infrequent, especially if there are no reviews. Just saying.**

**I hope that you enjoy my second fic, a Twilight fic, as well as my OC. I don't read that many Twilight fanfictions, so if it looks like I stole something from someone's story, I really didn't. I hope my setting and OC are original.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight saga; all rights go to Stephenie Meyer. I only own my OC, Seraphine. **

**Thank you for stopping by.**

**Warning: Slightly violent themes.**

* * *

Prologue: My Peaceful Passing

Those of you who have had decent or relatively normal lives, I apologize for the tale I am about to tell you.

The story of my first life. And how I left it.

I was born in an alley in 107 degree weather. There were no doctors to help my mother through her agony of birthing me. My father never existed in her mind, and she never existed in his, so there was no father for me. Her own family thought her dead. The day of my birth was a lonely and painful process for both of us.

It shouldn't have been possible for my mother to have lived through this. There was no one to help her, no one to guide her. But she miraculously survived, and made it to her home, with me in tow.

We were very poor. We lived in a cheap apartment that was infested with scorpions and cockroaches. We never had the money to buy meat or dairy, so I was raised as a vegan. I didn't mind. Neither did my mother.

My mother cared for me, even though I was a child of a monster, or so she viewed my father. She nurtured me and took the best care of me as she could. It was an easier job for her to take care of me since I was also female and could relate to her. She named me Seraphine.

I was never a selfish child or much of a child in the first place. The harsh reality my mother and I had to go through quickly ended any innocence that I had.

My mother worked at a nightclub as a bartender, working tirelessly to earn money for the both of us to live. She didn't earn much and we barely scraped by with what we had.

At the age of five, I attended the nearest public school, Kylemore Elementary. By the time I had entered school, I was determined to study hard in order to make a better life for my mother. I was going to become a doctor, a very high paying job as far as I knew.

As I continued through my elementary years, it became clear to those who knew me that I was turning out to be a prodigy with a large capability for a number of things. I was elated to hear that, knowing I had a better chance at becoming a doctor with these capabilities. My mother was happy as well, hoping that I would be smart enough to get a scholarship into college. The teachers put their full support in my education. Blinded by joy, I did not see the small happiness in our lives about to be destroyed. By the time I entered middle school, I had not gained a single friend.

My maturity as a small child distanced me from the other children. I couldn't relate to them on a variety of subjects, ranging from entertainment interests to daily life. I enjoyed reading difficult books that were not in the understanding range of other children my age, and I did not have anything innocent to say about my daily life. No one was able to catch up to me despite gaining maturity, because I was also gaining more maturity. I was always 10 steps ahead of other children my age, and the kids didn't like that.

Children, now teenagers, in my middle school who knew about my existence were starting to grow jealous of my abilities. They no longer had the innocence they once had, and began plotting dark things, unbeknownst to me.

I never saw what was coming.

* * *

After packing my school things in my bag as the last school bell rang, I swung my bag over my shoulder as soon as we were dismissed. School at this point was boring, especially since I already had the mind of a smart college student. Instead of paying attention in class, I always was reading a large textbook on whatever subject I was hooked on, college level.

I couldn't see why I had to remain with my age group after proving how smart I was to everyone at school. I mean, I was smart enough to start college already! But the principal had noticed my lack of social life, and wanted me to try and gain a friend or two before advancing any grades.

I, however, knew that what he wished was a faraway fantasy, something that could never come true. I could never relate to kids my age, no matter how much I tried, so finding a friend my age was asking the impossible. So I just had to take being in middle school for now.

I started towards home, only to find a group of teens blocking my path. I recognized them as the school's most popular students, all gathered up in one place. One boy on the outer rim of the mob alerted the rest of my presence. It was clear that they were expecting me. The way they cast dark looks in my direction sent shivers down my spine. What were they planning?

The mob seemed to part as a figure from the middle emerged. I recognized her as Emily Castor, the "top of the food chain" as they say. She had a hateful smirk across her face, sneering at me as she approached. I did not like this at all.

"So little miss perfect walks this way, huh?" she sneered as she flipped her hair behind her. Her nasal tone grated on my nerves, cutting through my mind like a saw.

"Yes," I said quietly, but loud enough to be acknowledged. "And so what? Does that really matter to you?"

The mob started to snicker. It was as if they felt sorry for me. I had a gut feeling that this was not going to turn out well.

"Hmmm, I wonder?" Emily seemed to mull over that thought. Seemed.

She gave some sort of hand signal to the present mob and they all began to chuckle darkly. I suddenly had an idea of what they were planning, and tried to run in the opposite direction. But there was only one of me and 30 of them, and they soon caught up to me. When they did, it became pandemonium.

Some began pulling at my hair while others preferred a more violent approach. Those who reacted violently began placing bruises all over my body, never giving me time to rest. I was grateful later that at least they hadn't drawn blood.

When they saw fit to release me, I was barely able to move. My body ached, and I desperately wanted to pass out right then and there. Despite having a very intelligent brain, I had no aptitude for physical activities. I couldn't even pull a punch right. That was how weak I was.

When I eventually reached home, my mother was already there and could see I had been bullied. She took care of my bruises the best she could, but she was no doctor.

That night, I hacked in to the school's main system, looking up information on Emily Castor. I found that she came from the wealthiest family in the city of Austin, Texas, and had been known as a genius there. Her family decided to move here to Houston in order to make their fame better known, but I certainly had never heard of them until I had hacked the school.

From this information, I inferred that she had gotten jealous that a nobody like me could ever surpass her intelligence, and therefore had decided to make my life a living hell. Looking at her grades, she placed second ranking in the school while I placed first. However, I was far out of her league, but I was pretty sure she didn't know that.

Satisfied with my current information, I went to my bed to get some sleep. I was sure I could deal with my current situation rather peacefully.

Boy was I wrong.

* * *

For my entire middle school career, I was constantly bullied by Emily's gang. No one could do anything about it, especially since Emily's family was so powerful. Every night, I came home with more bruises on my body that the excuses I made for them. I fell. I ran into a pole. Things like that.

My mother was a pretty perceptive woman, and soon was able to get many on her side about my current situation. She had many friends from being a bartender and they all agreed on one thing. The Castors had to be stopped.

Many people in my neighborhood would raise a rally in front of our school, protesting against the power the Castors had. A few of the protesters would gather around me, acting as my body guards anytime I was outside of class. The school allowed it since they also wanted my bullying to stop. They didn't want their star student jaded.

For awhile, my life was peaceful again. My protectors followed me to my high school, as well as Emily and her gang. They couldn't get close to me because the people around me outnumbered Emily's gang two to one. I was finally enjoying my school life.

However, it didn't last. A few months before I turned 18, Emily apparently whined to her parents about what was going on when they finally got back from a trip around the world. They were not happy that their neighbors were going against their authority. They planned on crushing all those who did.

With the Castors new authority, all my protectors were removed. There were no more rallies at my school, no more pranks on the Castors' mansion, no more laughter in my life. I was being bullied even more so than in middle school, where the assailants would make cuts all across my body. They made sure I had permanent scars from those cuts.

The entire city of Houston had heard about this incident by now, and was all in support of removing the Castors. Apparently the family was well-known as being full of tyrants, who placed fear in all those they ruled.

The city wasn't supportive of me that much, as they hated my anti-social personality, but they saw me as a reason to remove the tyrant family. I didn't mind that much. As long as I got my peace back, I didn't care how others viewed me. And if these people didn't succeed, I would succeed in removing them myself.

A few weeks before my birthday, the people in my neighborhood were planning on a protest in front of the Castor Mansion for the next day. As they went over their plan, I started feeling uneasy about what might happen. They were a family of tyrants, after all.

Some people tried to convince my mother to join them, but she had already decided not. She wanted to protect her daughter during this violent outbreak.

"But you're the most influential person in the area!" A young man of 20 complained at our door.

"No. I will be here with Seraphine." Her usual soft tone had turned firm and harsh.

So, the reluctant citizens went to the protest without her. I had no intention of going since my mother wanted me at home. I always obeyed my mother.

I went to bed early that night, nervous about what would happen to those who went to the protest. It took many hours to finally fall into an uneasy sleep.

The next day, I heard an unfamiliar sound. It was coming from the living room. I got myself up from bed to see what was going on.

It turned out that my mom had turned on the television for the first time in years, just so that she could check up on what happened at the coup d'état.

The TV announcer started with a good morning and introductions of the staff. They were new, apparently. What they said next gave us a shock.

"A protest against the Castor family at midnight last night continued for several hours until they were finally terminated. More than 50 citizens lay dead at the scene…"

So the attempt was unsuccessful. I felt anger towards the Castor family. Killing innocent people like that was unforgivable. They had lived up to their tyrant ways, and they were going to pay for it.

Of course, I couldn't do this out in the open. The massacre proved that. So I was going to do this discreetly.

I let my face show a small smile. This was going to be a great revenge.

* * *

I started my revenge by hacking into the Castor's private bank. The only people who had an account in that bank were the Castors themselves, as well as a few other rich families. I quickly found out that the Castors kept all of their money in that bank, which was stupid, because hackers could easily take advantage of it. Hackers like me.

After finding the account number, I decided to find the right person to give all the money to. However, every since the coup d'état, no one was openly defying the Castors anymore, and I certainly wasn't going to be open about my antics. Therefore, I had no one to give the information to.

In the meantime, things had taken a turn for the worst. Since the Castors were openly against me, everyone else had to act that way as well. I no longer had the support from the teachers, and they constantly tried to fail me in my classes. Of course, I excelled in that respect, since my intelligence was almost equal to famous scientists and world leaders by my senior year of high school. The teachers realized that they couldn't fail me, so they gave up and just ignored me.

The other students ignored me as well, not really wanting to join in any bullying. However, Emily's gang was enough to scar me emotionally as well as physically. I started having nightmares a little after my protectors were removed. In them I would have my limbs chopped off slowly and painfully, red being the dominant color. I couldn't wake up from them easily and I couldn't die in them either. The pain just continued. Sometimes, I would still feel the pain _after _I woke up. The nightmares were really taking a toll on my mentality.

My mother had it hard as well. Since she was my mother, her job at the nightclub was taken away from her because the owner didn't want to affiliate with her anymore. She tried finding another job, but she was rejected every time. We had a little money saved up, but we were running out. Soon, we would have nothing left.

I extracted some of the money in the Castors' account to help us survive. I didn't want us starving to death. The one good thing about our situation was that the Castors didn't even notice their money was being extracted by me. I took out so little that it didn't even make a dent in their account. I only took what we needed to survive, and that wasn't much in a rich person's point of view.

My mother and I were no longer trying to live. We were trying to survive. No matter the consequences.

The last strand of happiness in our lives burned to a crisp on my 18th birthday. I should have felt a little anxious that day after seeing the sky that evening. It was blood red.

It was the weekend, so I didn't have to face any bullies or Emily's gang that day. My mother told me she was going to cook me my favorite meal: Mashed potatoes with crushed hazelnuts. All that I needed to do was buy the ingredients.

Returning home from my shopping trip outside the city, I was humming a French tune I was listening to in the car. I was the happiest I had been since middle school.

I parked in front of the apartment complex we lived in. I frowned when I saw that my mother wasn't outside. She had specifically told me that she would greet me when I returned. I shrugged it off. Maybe she was using the bathroom.

I took out my keys to unlock the door when I found the door was slightly open. Again I frowned. My mother would never do that, even by accident. I stepped through the door and dropped my bags.

There was a trail of red all over the walls. It was as if it was splattered without a care in the world. I touched it, and soon realized that it was blood as the rustic smell hit my nose. My bags forgotten, I ran in a panic looking for my mother. When I finally found her, I started to wish I didn't.

My mother, my beautiful mother, was no longer in one piece. I thought I found her when I saw an arm poking out, but soon found it to be a bloody limb. As I searched for my mother, I found more bloody limbs. Another arm, the legs, fingers that were not attached to the hand, and a torso. I was now convinced that my mother was the owner of these limbs. I could only gape in shock and horror, words and sound failing me. It wasn't until I found her head that my current state changed.

There was blood spilled all around it, and it was clear it had cleanly been cut off. An expression of horror and anger was spread across her face. When I saw this, I started screaming hysterically. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be happening. THIS COULDN'T BE HAPPENING!

"M-MOOOOOOMMMMMMM-MM!" I sobbed and sobbed as the situation caught up to me.

Suddenly, I heard movement behind me. I stopped sobbing to hear it better. Maybe it was my mother's murderer.

A hand reached out from behind, grabbing a hold of my hair, and pulled me to face him. I couldn't see any of his features since they seemed to be covered in black cloth. I gave a start when he started speaking.

"Look hear, kid. I was told only to kill your mother here, so I won't be killing you today. See, if I killed you now, I wouldn't get paid, see?" A deep voice emerged from beneath the cloth.

Hmmm. It seemed like he was a paid assassin. 'Must be the Castors.' I thought grimly.

He released my hair from his grip, and fell soundlessly to the floor. But just before he released me, I realized a life without my mother wasn't a life. I wouldn't be able to live without her. I would have to get this guy to kill me. If this guy wanted money, I had the perfect solution for both of us.

"Wait! Wait a minute!" I cursed my hoarse voice for cracking just then.

The man in black turned around slowly. "Need somethin' kid?" Surprise colored his tone.

"I-I want you to kill me too." Damn, that sounded better in my head.

"Look, I told ya, kid." He sounded amused. "I don't get paid if I kill ya." He started towards the door again.

"Wait!" He stopped. "I know the account number of the Castors. I-I can transfer all the money into your account right here and now."

As I waited for a response, I held my breath. All breathing in the room seemed to stop. Suddenly, the man turned to face me.

"You've got yourself a deal, kid." YESSSSSS! "But." He came closer as I held my breath. "You're going to that right now, and I'm gonna watch you do it. Got it?" He pointed a finger near my left eye, almost poking it out.

I released my breath. I could do that. I nodded to him while I led him to my room. He followed quietly behind me, taking out his phone to give me his bank account number. I nodded silently to him as I received it, opening the door to my room. On my desk was my target: my laptop.

I wordlessly opened my laptop, and the screen showed that I was already logged in the bank account as Wilfred Castor, Emily's father. I let myself smirk as I enacted my revenge. I transferred all funds to the assassin's account within 5 minutes. There was a beep from the computer that told me that the transaction was completed. I smirked. Revenge completed.

I looked at the assassin's phone and went to the bank app. It now showed that over 45 billion dollars had been transferred into this guy's account. I handed over his phone to show him what was done. I heard an intake of breath.

"Ok, kid. Here's the deal. Since you were kind enough to do this for me, I'll let you have a painless death. Anything else you want?" He grinned greedily at his phone.

"Can you bury me and my mom on Glacier Hill?" Glacier Hill was a beautiful hill about 20 miles from home. It mysteriously was the only place that would snow during the winter. While it would be sunny everywhere else, Glacier Hill would snow every day until it was spring. Since it was December 15, it was probably already snowing there.

"Sure, kid. I know that weird hill. I'll take you there." He put his phone in his pocket. "Wanna see it before ya die?"

I nodded furiously. It would be wonderful to see something beautiful before dying. Despite killing people for a living, this guy was pretty nice. I knew it wasn't his fault for killing my mother that way, so I held no grudge. I bet all the details of the murder were given to this guy by the Castors.

The guy had apparently gathered up all parts of my mother into a black bag. He was careful not to show the inside to me, probably thinking I would freak out again. We loaded ourselves inside his car, which was a worn out Ford. Well, he would soon be able to exchange that for something better.

We drove in silence, mulling over our own thoughts. I felt no regrets towards this decision. Without my mother, there would be no one to care about me in this world. I would end up living a half life anyway, so there was no point. Soon, I would be taken away from this gruesome world.

Within 15 minutes, after speeding at 120 miles per hour, we reached the hill. It was already lightly snowing, lightly dusting the hill with its white blanket. A small smile formed on my face. I got to see it snow.

The assassin and I trudged up to the top of the hill, where I intended to be buried. When we reached the top, I silently sat down on my knees, waiting for the man to turn to me.

The man touched the ground. "It seems like the ground is good for digging. You can rest while I dig the grave."

I blinked. He was really going to prove that I could trust him. How nice.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed the snow that was touching my face. It was as if it was comforting me, letting me know that everything would be ok. I let myself go in the feel of the cold touch of the gentle snow, laughing silently as if a fairy were playing with me.

Suddenly, there was a hand on my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see the assassin. "I finished the grave and have already put your mother inside. Whenever you're ready, let me know." He must be talking about my death.

I looked at the hole he made. I didn't look inside for obvious reasons. I let myself feel the touch of the snow a little longer, and turned to the assassin. "I'm ready."

He nodded. I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the pain I was sure to feel. There was a shock in my neck, and everything was black. I felt myself breathe my last, and left a small smile on my face before I passed. My life was over, and I accepted it.

* * *

This was the tale of my first life and how it ended. But whoever said this was the end of the whole story?

**What do you guys think of Sera? Let me know in your reviews. Remember, reviews = motivation for next chapter! Ciao everyone!**


End file.
